


Remember Remember

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Acrostic, All The Little Angels, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: In May, lilac blooms in Anhk-Morpork.
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Remember Remember

Late in the evening  
In the half gloom  
Low smog spins rimward  
Around thin whips of lilac  
Climbing up, always up 


End file.
